Un, Dos, Tres ¡¡¡a conquistar esta vez!
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: ¿¿Escribes Fics y nunca has podido reinar en Seillun? ¿Tienes la suficiente ambición como para intentar conquistar lo que sea? Pues unete a las dos locas, y quien sabe, a lo mejor te conviertes en l nuevo Dark Lord!


Maika- Los personajes no me pertenecen... =P Pero las acciones que ellos hagan dentro de este fic si que son mías.  
  
Zelgadis- ¿¡A qué se referirá!?  
  
Reena- Espero, que por su bien, no nos haga hacer nada malo.  
  
Amelia- ¡¡¡Tengo miedo!!! AIDAAAAAAA  
  
Todos- O.o??  
  
Maika- ¿Qué pasa? Es que si no me meto un poco con los de Gran Hermano, este fic no sería lo mismo. Disfrutad!!!

* * *

Voz 1- Jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... ¡PLANTARÉ EL MAL Y LA DESTRUCCION EN ESTE MUNDO! Jaaajajajajajajajajaja... ¡LO CONQUISTARÉ Y NADIE NI NADA PODRÁ IMPEDIRMELO!...  
  
Voz 2- Ehh... Siento cortarte este royo de mala-malísima, pero ¬¬ ¿no estábamos aquí en misión humanitaria?  
  
Voz 1- Dios... dejas la Tv puesta un rato y ya se la están pegando ideas extrañas... ¡Por supuesto que no, cenutria! Nosotras venimos a... a... ¿cómo era la palabra?  
  
Voz 2- ¿¿A pasar un buen rato??  
  
Voz 1- Ahí lo llevas.  
  
Voz 2- Pero ¿por qué conquistar este mundo? ¿No te sale mejor irte a EEUU y presentarte a presidenta? Si Bush llegó a ser presidente de Yankilandia, ¿por qué no tú?  
  
Voz 1- O.o ¿¡Cómo has podido pensar eso!? No, espera, la cosa es ¿¿¡cómo has podido pensar eso sin que te salga humo de la cabeza!??  
  
Voz 2- ¡Hey! Qué no soy tan estúpida como me ponéis en todos lados, que tengo mis puntillos.  
  
Voz 1- Pocos... pero los tienes.  
  
Voz 2- Bueno, que no estamos aquí para debatir mi maravillosa capacidad de pensamiento. ¿Qué coño hacemos aquí?  
  
Voz 1- De acuerdo, te lo explicaré, pero solo lo haré una vez, así que estate atenta, ¿ok?  
  
Voz 2- : ) ¡¡¡OK!!!  
  
Voz 1- Estamos en el Universo de Slayers, más conocido para los españoles como "el Universo de Reena y Gaudy"...  
  
Voz 2- ¿¿Esa serie tan genial que echaban por Tv2 a las dos y media??  
  
Voz 1- : ) Sii, no sabía que la vieras.  
  
Voz 2- No, si a mi no me gustaba.  
  
Voz 1- O.o Entonces, ¿cómo es que la veías?  
  
Voz 2- Es que antes echaban los "Los Diminutos"  
  
Voz 2- (Se oye el sonido de una caída) Estooooooo... la cosa es que nosotras somos unas chicas muy inteligentes, que vamos a acabar con quien se interponga en mis planes de conquistar...  
  
Voz 2- Nuestros.  
  
Voz 1- =) U Oh, si, nuestros planes.  
  
Voz 2- Pero, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? Ellos tienen magia, y como no nos traigamos con nosotros a los personajes de Harry Potter, le veo poco futuro a esto.  
  
(Se oye el PLAFF de un coscorrón y un ¡ay! Por parte de Voz 2)  
  
Voz 1- No-me-gusta-que-se-metan-con-mis-planes-malévolos...  
  
Voz 2- -Snif- Lo tendré -snif- en cuenta.  
  
Voz 1- Además, ¿no sabes acaso lo que somos?  
  
Voz 2- ¿Estudiantes que deberían estar estudiando para aprobar las asignaturas en Septiembre?  
  
Voz 1- Ehhh... si, pero eso es lo que deberíamos hacer, que no es lo que vamos a hacer. Piensa un pelín más.  
  
Voz 2- Somos... ¿marionetas de un Dios supremo al que no entendemos y que juega con nosotros como si esto fuera el Tekken?  
  
Voz 1- ¡Hesus! Y eso que ha suspendido Filosofía... NO MERLUZA, SOMOS ESCRITORAS!!!!!  
  
Voz 2- Oh, : ) Es verdad, se me había olvidado.  
  
Voz 1- ;; ¿¿Qué hecho yo para merecerme esto??  
  
Voz 2- Vale, ¿y qué vamos a hacer?  
  
Voz 1- (Con tono de "soy-más-mala-que-la-selección-española" o lo que es lo mismo "soy-mala-malísima") Hacer lo que mejor se nos da, mortificar a la gente... JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJjahag hag hag...  
  
Voz 2- Mira que te tengo dicho que un día de estos te va a dar un algo por reírte así.

* * *

Mientras estás malas-malísimas creaban un plan un "poco" más detallado de lo que iban a hacer, en otro lugar del Universo Slayers de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme ( Dios, a este paso, Cervantes se va a levantar de su tumba y a hacerme pagar el copyright del "Quijote")... bueno, llamémoslo "la Isla del Ama de las Bestias" (Sé que tiene un nombre más original, pero a la una de la mañana, ¿a quién le apetece pensar?). A lo que iba, la "encantadora" Ama de la Bestias estaba "charlando" con su general y sacerdote...  
  
Zellas- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ COMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTÁN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
... Claro, que cuando digo "charlando" entre comillas, me refiero a estar chillando como una posesa y a estar lanzando cosas a la cabeza de su general y sacerdote...  
  
Zeros- ¡¡Ay!!  
  
... Literalmente...  
  
Zellas- Está bien (se levanta y da una vuelta alrededor de su trono, masajeándose las sienes) Zellas, tú tranquila, respira hondo y piensa en... en... sangre, destrucción y lobos hambrientos desgarrando cadáveres... ¡¡¡A QUIÉN QUIERO ENGAÑAR!!! (Se vuelve a Zeros y se acerca a él amenazadoramente.) ESTO NO ME RELAJA. ¿Y SABES DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?  
  
Zeros- : ) U ¿De los buenos gobiernos que no... (Zellas le empuja y él tropieza quedando entre ella y la pared) ... que no hacen buenas guerras para entretenerte?  
  
Zellas- (Se para a pensar) En parte... ¡PERO NO! ¡GRACIAS A TI, TODO EL DINERO QUE LE HE DADO A DEEP SEA DOLPHIN PARA QUE ME ENSEÑARA YOGA PARA RELAJARME, SE HA IDO POR EL RETRETE!  
  
Zeros- (Por lo bajinis) A lo mejor si hubieras hecho Tai-Chi...  
  
Zellas- ¡¡A LA MIERDA TAMBIÉN SE HA IDO MI DIETA DE LOS ÚLTIMOS VEINTE AÑOS!!  
  
Zeros- Eso fue culpa de tu idea de dejar de fumar...  
  
Zellas- ¡¡¡POR QUE TÚ ME ESCONDISTES MIS CIGARRILLOS!!! ¡TAMBIÉN ES CULPA TUYA QUE MI ULCERA SE HAYA ABIERTO!  
  
Zeros- Ves, eso ya no te lo niego.  
  
Zellas- ¡Y LA ÚLTIMA HA SIDO QUE ME HAS ESCONDIDO MIS BOTELLAS DE WHISKY Y PARA COLMO, AHORA ME DICES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DONDE LAS PUSISTES!  
  
Zeros- Si yo no digo que no me acuerde, la cosa es que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no me sale (saca la lengua y se la enseña a Zellas).  
  
Zellas- - Vaya, así que es solo eso (con un rápido movimiento le coge la lengua y estira de ella) ¡¡QUIERO SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN MIS BOTELLAS!! ¡¡¡YA!!!  
  
Voz- Ehhh... ¿interrumpo?  
  
Zellas soltó la lengua de Zeros , que rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca con temor de que su Ama se volviera a quitársela... ¡Y solo por unas botellitas de na´!... y se volvió junto con Zellas para ver a la persona a quién pertenecía esa voz. La chica... pues era una chica, sonreía de forma estúpida, era rubia, delgada y no muy alta. Debería tener unos dieciséis años, y vestía unos pantalones blancos, una camisa del mismo color y unas deportivas de color azul claro.  
  
Zellas- ¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres? ¿Y cómo demonios has entrado aquí?  
  
Chica- Oh, pues veras, yo soy una chica de Manzanares El Real que estudia 1º de bachillerato de Ciencias-Sociales en el I.E.S. Rosa Chacel y quisiera enrollarme con Santi... o con Jorge... o con el Gitano  
  
Zellas- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¡Cuál es tu nombre y que quieres de mí!!  
  
Chica- Ahh... haber aclarado, soy Mala...  
  
Zeros- Asi que no eres buena.  
  
Mala- ¬¬ No, mi nombre es Mala. (Se vuelve a Zellas que había regresado a su trono) He entrado por la puerta, que por cierto estaba abierta.  
  
Zellas- (A Zeros) ¿Y los guardias?  
  
Zeros- Era su día libre, ¿no recuerdas que su sindicato vino a exigirte un día libre cada año bisiesto?  
  
Zellas- (pensando) Hummmmm... no.  
  
Zeros- (Por lo bajinis) Debieron venir cuando estaba borracha y to´ fuma.  
  
Zellas- ¬¬ ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
Zeros- : )U ¿YO? Nada, nada...  
  
Zellas- A, bueno, pensaba... (volviendo su atención a Mala mientras saca un chicle de nicotina de uno de recovecos del trono) ¿Y que quieres?  
  
Mala- Vengo en calidad de representante de mi Ama.  
  
Zellas y Zeros- ¿Ama?¿Qué Ama?  
  
Mala- Mi Ama, Triz...  
  
Zellas- No la conozco.  
  
Mala- Es algo nueva por estos... (mirada despreciativa) lugares.  
  
Zellas- ¿¿Qué has querido decir??  
  
Zeros- (A Mala y por lo bajimis) Rectifica, ¡rápido!.  
  
Mala- : )U Que la casa es muy bonita.  
  
Zellas- Bueno, ¿y qué quiere tu Ama?  
  
Mala- Mi Ama te envía varias botellas de Whisky... (saca unas botellas con el preciado liquido, de su bolso, recientemente tomado prestado de Mary Poppins) ... Chibas, varias cajas de Habanos (puros, obviamente), unas cuantas botellas de Freixenet (Champagne) y unas cajas de Sidra "El Gaitero" ( hummmm, sidrina).  
  
Mala- (Deja todo en el suelo y sonría a Zellas, que mira todo con ganas de querer hacer una orgía allí mismo y a Zeros, que lo mira todo con el labio torcido.) Todo esto te lo envía mi Ama de forma altruista y positiva... y bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, así que Adeu.  
  
Sale por la puerta dejando a la Ama de las Bestias tirándose como una bestia... literalmente... sobre todos los regalos, pero cuando cruzaba la esquina, Zeros la está esperando.  
  
Zeros- Puede que mi Ama se lo haya tragado todo, pero yo no, ¿qué quiere tú Ama?  
  
Mala- (Sonriendo estúpidamente) La amistad de Zellas...  
  
Zeros- ¿Y qué más?  
  
Mala- Amigo, mío (le guiña un ojo) eso, es un secreto. (Le pasa con intención de irse, pero él se le vuelve a aparecer delante) ¡Ahy! ¿¡Ahora de qué desconfías, leñe!?  
  
Zeros- ¬¬ ¿No nos hemos visto en algún lado?  
  
Mala- Que yo sepa, nop, ¿por?  
  
Zeros- No serás familiar de Reena y Gaudy...  
  
Mala- O.o ¿¿What?? (Saca unos papeles y comienza a buscar algo, Zeros la mira sorprendido, pero ella grita al encontrar algo, se vuelve a él, tira los papeles y da un chasquido con los dedos, los papeles desaparecen) ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!  
  
Zeros- Oh, creía.  
  
Mala- ¿Por qué lo creías?  
  
Zeros- Porque eres igual de rubia y estúpida que Gaudy, e igual de plana que Reena... (Y desaparece)  
  
Mala- (Para sí misma) ¿Será un cumplido?... Bueno, me voy, que esta debe estar esperando noticias.

* * *

Sí os a gustado, mandadme un review... aunque os parezca increíble, - suben un montón nuestra autoestima... así que... ¡¡¡QUE HACEÍS QUE NO ESTAIS DANDOLE AL BOTONCITO COMO POSESOS!!! ¿¡A QUE OS ECHO A REENA O A ZELLAS ENCIMA!? Reena lleva 3 días a caldo de pollo en el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Y Zellas... ya lo habéis leído... y estoy pensando dejarla sin los parches de nicotina, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. 


End file.
